


That Thing We Seek

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The emperor has a new escort and Midorima was tasked to train him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thing We Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MidoKi Day!

The new boy almost killed him.

Not directly, of course.

It was in the middle of the Summer Solstice Ball and Midorima was playing the grand piano, as was his role in the kingdom, when the emperor appeared with a new escort. The escort had a beautiful blond hair and an even more beautiful face, radiant as the sun. His beauty struck him so much he almost forgot that he was about to start with the sixth movement. Mistakes were punished heavily in the kingdom and for him to mess up the emperor’s favorite piece would probably mean his death. Basically, he almost died.

He resigned himself to focus on the piano alone. It was a good thing that in his position, Midorima wouldn’t be bothered by other people. The platform was for him and the grand piano alone. He really can’t put the blame on the new escort for being that beautiful. Of course, the emperor wouldn’t settle for any less. But the new boy looked so fragile in all his beauty. He himself was an escort not so long ago, and he knew how physical the task could be. The new boy could easily break.

The piece ended smoothly with the twelfth movement and the ballroom was filled with applause. It was finally the orchestra’s turn to play. Midorima was not due for another three songs but he stayed where he was anyway. Just then, the emperor approached him with the new escort trailing behind.

“Your Highness,” he stood and bowed deep.

“Shintarou,” the emperor smiled at him, “Beautiful rendition, as always.”

“It is an honor.”

“I’d like you to meet Kise Ryouta.”

The escort stepped forward and reached for his hand, planting his lips over his knuckles, “My lord.”

He didn’t miss the softness of Kise’s lips.

“Shintarou, I’m giving you the task of training him as a suited escort for me.”

“Train him?” he was taken aback by the sudden order.

“Yes, just as Daiki has trained you before you became an escort of mine. I want him ready as possible. My nights have been less than satisfactory since we’ve broken our contract.”

 

Midorima and Kise stood apart awkwardly in front of the former’s room. He was fumbling for his keys while the other boy hummed the piece he played on the piano earlier. He also realized that he had a nice voice.

“You’re familiar with that certain music?” he said, trying to strike up a conversation.

“Hm-m,” Kise shook his head, “I’m not from a place where I can have the luxury of listening to such beautiful music. When you played it earlier, that was the first time.”

“And you memorized it all in one go?”

“It’s a talent of mine,” he winked.

Midorima finally found the key and opened his room. Kise went in and took a seat on his couch, his eyes roaming around.

“This room is even bigger than my old place.”

“One of the many benefits of being an emperor’s escort and serving him well.”

“Along with a noble title, right? Just how long were you an escort?”

“A year and a few months.”

“And how long has it been since then? The emperor said you broke your contract?”

“Three months.”

“Why are you not an escort anymore?”

Midorima took a deep breath before answering. Kise sure asks a lot of questions. He sat on the couch beside him and leaned back. He never really liked admitting the answer to that question.

“It’s getting…emotional for the both of us. And it’s not healthy. The first thing you should learn about being an escort is that it’s all just for the physical pleasure of the emperor. If you get too attached beyond that, then it’s all over.”

“To think that His Highness took three months before finding a replacement,” Kise propped his chin on his hand and looked knowingly at Midorima, “Why, is he still not over you or something?”

“Shut it. You’re not here to talk about my past. And you’d know better than say those kind of things to Seijuurou.”

“ _Seijuurou_ , huh? Well, teach me then.”

“Why did you even accept the job of being the emperor’s escort?”

“Anyone would realize that a life at the palace is better than a life at the lowlands.”

“Despite the pain you would have?”

“I lived in the pain of serving higher people since I was a kid. They would push and hit me just because I was a little bit slow. But it never really got serious, they treasured my beauty more. But still,” he laughed bitterly, “Pain is pain.”

Midorima scoffed. “You don’t know pain unless you’ve experienced the one inflicted by the emperor. And by the looks of it, you won’t even last a week.”

Kise suddenly looked serious.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Hm?”

“I’m…I’m still…,” he was blushing heavingly, and his voice dropped to an almost inaudible whisper. But Midorima still caught it. “I’m still a virgin.”

“What the—? You accepted the job in that condition? You’re inexperienced! How can you hope to satisfy the emperor?”

“They didn’t mind,” he pouted, “They came in our town knowing of my talents, and then they saw how I looked. And I was immediately called over here.”

Midorima stood up and looked at Kise from head to toe. He was really beautiful, godly beautiful. But if he didn’t have any experience, his beauty would be useless before Seijuurou.

“I have much to teach you more than I thought.”

It was not a pleasant task, having to teach Kise all the things he know and he did when he was an escort. It was pretty awkward too, since Kise had never had much experience. The former escort before him, Aomine Daiki, always told him that one would learn best by experience. And so he taught Kise that way, where in their lessons, Kise would play Akashi’s part while Midorima showed him what he used to do. Everything from the beginning was just on the surface. He didn’t want to stress Kise too much by going inside him so early. Besides, he still has so much to learn with the hand techniques. If there was one thing Midorima was proud of himself as an escort, it would be the fact that his hands are very, very skilled. Aomine and the emperor both agreed to that. Even Kise, who was just experiencing all this for the first time, can’t imagine anyone better than Midorima with the way he does it. It’s a good thing he can learn fast by watching, because he can’t really focus on the words Midorima tells him while he demonstrates with his hands.

“You…your hands work magic, Midorimacchi,” Kise was breathing heavily after the last lesson in hand techniques.

_Midorimacchi._  He hated that nickname Kise made up. It sounded so silly and childish. But seeing the mess that was Kise on his bed, he really can’t bring himself to be angry. He reached for Kise’s hair and smoothed it. He can’t help trying to be gentle with him. Kise looked as fragile as ever, and he was afraid to break him.

“It wouldn’t help me that you’re depriving me of the pain,” Kise looked at him. His eyes have changed, Midorima noticed. Right here, in his bed, it lost its usual playfulness and was replaced by a deep running desire. “I’m ready now.”

Hearing Kise say it in that voice of his, Midorima just can’t hold back. So much for being gentle. By the next morning, Kise can’t even stand properly and Midorima had to carry him to the bathroom in his arms. He was feeling responsible, after all, he was Kise’s first.

“You’re too kind, Midorimacchi.”

“Don’t mistake this for kindness. I’m just being responsible. After all, the emperor wants you ready perfectly.”

“Am I ready?”

“Yes. You just have to rest for a few days so that you…can recover.”

“Midorimacchi.”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for a wonderful first time,” Kise was smiling so warmly, something inside Midorima broke for the boy that he would be when he finally serves the emperor as an escort.

 

The emperor had to attend to a political matter outside the kingdom and would probably be back after a month. He chose for Kise to stay behind and receive further instructions from Midorima, much to the latter’s disappointment. It would have been better if things ended soon.

“You know, we really don’t have to do it every night,” he told Kise when he showed up on his room wearing a bright smile.

“It’s alright, I just wanted to sleep beside you, that’s all,” his smile did not even waver a bit, “The room I’ve been given feels too big for me. Besides, I’ve grown more comfortable here after all the nights we’ve spent together.”

Midorima contemplated for a bit, but finally let Kise in who skipped happily as he did so. He even jumped on the bed with such familiarity, one wouldn’t think it was Midorima’s room in the first place.

“I hope you don’t mind me playing the piano tonight.”

“Oh, please do, by all means. I’ve never heard you play since the Solstice Ball.”

Every night that followed, Kise would end up inside his room and sleep there beside him. Sometimes, they would reach for each other and make love all night long. No lessons, no training, just the two of them and the desire for each other that they let between them grow. 

 

The emperor finally arrived and that night, Kise was summoned in his chambers. Midorima lead Kise there, telling him some last reminders he must never forget.

“Don’t ever show weakness in front if him. There will be bruises, wounds, scratches, but for your own sake, endure it as much as you can. As for th—”

“Can I come to your room afterwards?” Kise cut him off.

He looked at him, surprised.

“Our lessons end here.”

“You know it’s not for the lessons, Midorimacchi. Besides, it ended a long time ago. I just…if this would be painful as you say it will be, then I’d feel better if I slept beside you.”

“If the emperor finds out, he’d think you’re betraying him.”

“So, it’s a no?”

“It’s a no.”

 

Midorima laid on his bed that night, sleep escaping him. His thoughts were filled with Kise, worry for his condition wrecked him. It can be traumatizing, especially for someone like Kise. Memories of the first night of his service to Seijuurou came back to his mind. If not for his earlier experiences of greater pain, that night could have broken him. He reached out to his side and grabbed on the empty air. It felt lonelier and a bit darker without Kise by his side.

A light knock disrupted his thoughts. He was suprised to see Kise when he opened it, and a bit relieved too. Kise was wearing a silk robe and his arms were around himself. Despite the robe’s length, Midorima did not fail to see the red marks left by whatever the emperor used for tonight. And he did not fail to see, too, the light in Kise’s eyes dimmed.

“Can I come in?” he asked in a hoarse voice. He was trying not to cry, Midorima can hear it clearly. He stepped aside and let Kise in. The other boy was almost dragging his feet as he went to the bad and dropped himself, face down. After making sure no one saw, Midorima locked his door and went to Kise’s side. He reached for his hair and smoothed it, which he noticed has been torn in some parts.

“You can cry here. No one will hear.”

Cry, he did. Clinging to Midorima’s hip and burying his face on his lap, Kise cried until there were no more tears. For the second time, something inside Midorima broke for this fragile boy.

It went on that everytime Kise would be finished with serving the emperor, he would find solace in Midorima’s bedroom. He would sleep with Midorima’s arms around him, feeling safe after such rough nights.They never made love again. Besides the fact that Kise was dead tired every after his service, even if Kise asked if they could do it, Midorima wouldn’t agree considering the state Kise was left in. His skin was slowly accumulating bruises and scars that he felt scared even to lay a hand on him, but if he does give in to Kise’s wishes, he would just touch him and give him the pleasure he needs to block out the pain.

“You endured all of this for more than a year?” Kise asked one night.

“I told you, things became emotional for the two of us. All these roughness he did to me for half a year, but when we realized our feelings, our nights together changed. That was the point where the games ended and he let someone enter him for the first time.”

“It was making love, then.”

“Something like that.”

“Did the escorts before you ever reached that point?”

“No. Aomine, the one before me, served as an escort for five months. Before him was man named Nijimura. Then there was this Kuroko, who was thrown into exile after three months of service because he was caught having a relationship with one of the king’s guards.”

“Will we be thrown into exile, too, if we’re caught?”

“Let’s just hope we don’t have to find that out.”

Outside Midorima’s room, the two shared minimal interaction. Kise would always be by the emperor’s side and Midorima would spend his day on the ballroom where he could play the grand piano. If ever they do meet, they exchange a curt nod, not more than what one would expect between a teacher and his former student.

 

It has been four months when Kise suddenly fell ill and was excused for a week from his services. They were afraid of the emperor falling ill, too. Upon hearing this, Midorima felt relieved that Kise wouldn’t have to go through extreme pain for a week. Heaven knows how much he should be recovering right now.

He was playing the piano that night when a knock disrupted him. He was ready to tell Kise to go away and rest when he stopped short at seeing the emperor in front of his doorstep.

“Your Highness.”

“Can I come in?”

It wasn’t really a question. The emperor never asks for anything. He says something and it was expected to be followed.

“Of course.”

“Ryouta is not feeling well this night, I’m afraid.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Seijuurou sat on the foot of his bed, looking at him intently.

“It’s been a while since we shared a night together. Do it with me tonight, Shintarou.”

Midorima found himself at loss of words. This was quite unexpected.

“Your Majesty—-”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Seijuurou, you have an escort. I can’t do the things he’s supposed to it would be disrespectful of me. Besides, haven’t we settled on this a long time ago?”

“Ah,  but you’re the only one I allow inside of me, is it not? I long for that feeling again. From you.”

“Are you not satisfied with your own escort?”

“Ryouta is excellent. Very excellent, indeed. You taught him well and he does your methods perfectly. But still, he is not you,” he stood up and walked over to Midorima, closing the distance between them until they were just a breath apart, “Besides, my dear Shintarou, that wasn’t a request. It was an order.”

Without much of a choice, Midorima did what he was told to. It frustrated him that it wasn’t against his will, too, because the moment he stripped Seijuurou off of his clothings, he knew he wanted this. He thought he would have forgotten how to do it with him, but when their lips touched, everything came back to him. It was never lost, after all, just hidden away in the deepest recesses of his mind. And it felt familiar.

Seijuurou was gone when Midorima woke up. Last night had been wonderful, that he cannot deny. It happened twice more within that week.  Without Seijuurou’s sadistic games, making love with him was actually the most amazing thing he could experience. But it didn’t stop the guilt that he felt when he finally saw Kise up and healthy and smiling brightly at him.

“It’s good to see you back,” Midorima smiled.

“Yeah, I feel pretty refreshed, too. I’m excused for tonight from my service, though. They’re pretty strict with what could happen to the emperor,” his eyes held a suggestive twinkle.

“No. It doesn’t mean we could do it tonight.”

“I just want to sleep beside you again.”

“Still a no. Go back to our room and use this day to rest.”

Kise defeatedly stepped away and dragged his feet to his own room. Midorima sighed in relief. As much as he missed having Kise in his room, he can’t stand having him there right now especially after those three nights he shared with Seijuurou. And who knows, he might show up again since Kise was still not back in service. 

However, just before midnight, Kise still came to his room.

“I can’t sleep in my room,” his eyes were pleading and Midorima couldn’t find it in himself to turn him away. He let him in and Kise happily skipped and jumped on his bed. “I missed this place.”

They laid together, tangled in each other’s arms. Midorima was smoothing Kise’s hair, a habit he found that he liked a lot, while Kise hummed against his chest.

“Kise.”

“Hm?”

“The moon…it’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Kise suddenly burst into laughter that Midorima had to cover his mouth to silence him.

“What the hell is your problem? If someone heard you—”

“I’m sorry,” Kise apologized as soon as he calmed down, “It’s just that…I love you, too.”

Midorima tried to scowl at him, but a smile formed on his lips instead.

“I’m glad the message got through.”

“God, Midorimacchi, you could have just said directly that you love me.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s just the two of us here.”

“Exactly.”

 

Weeks passed after that night when Kise turned up outside Midorima’s room with a look on his face Midorima can’t quite decipher. He was pretty sweaty from his service, but he did not look tired at all. There was something in his eyes, something dark.

“What happened?” he asked. 

“When he climaxed earlier, it was your name that he called out.”

“My name?”

“Akashi is still not over you, I should have seen it before…but what he did earlier, it was a sure sign. And it makes me jealous because… what if he suddenly decides that he wants you back? He’s got everything I have and I don’t have, Midorimacchi, I can lose you to him.”

“Don’t think like that. It’s all in the past.”

Kise laughed bitterly. “Not for him. You know, I think the reason why he hired me specifically was because I could copy what you can do perfectly. He wanted someone who could do the things you did to him without being emotionally attached, because that’s just how deep he is for you. He might have thought that what he felt for you could be quelled by such method, but it backfired on him. He probably loves you more than ever.”

“That can’t be,” he said more to himself than to Kise. His mind went back to the times Seijuurou spent the night with him, and realized that it could be the truth. 

“I came here to tell you this. Warn you or something. But I’m sleeping in my room tonight.”

“Kise…”

“Good night, Midorimacchi.”

 

Kise prepared himself the next night. He could not continue being an escort to the emperor if he was holding feelings for Midorimacchi, for the man he loves. This needs to be settled and he’s ready for the consequences.

“Ryouta.”

“Your Highness,” he bowed as usual.

“You are not in your usual attire?”

“I did not come here to serve you tonight, Your Highness.”

“I am under the impression that you have no choice about the matter. If what I’ve said last night bothered you, then I’ll tell you again, I am deeply sorry for that mistake.”

“Do you still love him?”

“Excuse me?”

“Midorimacchi. Do you still love him?”

Akashi looked at him for a long time. Kise tried not to buckle under the emperor’s eyes.

“Indeed, I do. And how does it concern you?”

Kise swallowed and braced himself.

“Because I love him, too.”

Akashi was, surprisingly, at loss for words. He admired how bravely Ryouta said it and at the same time, despised him for doing so.

“And does he love you back?”

“He told me the moon is beautiful.”

“Funny, he told me the exact same thing.”

“That was a year ago, Your Highness.”

“If you still have some value for your life, I advice that you leave this room right now.”

Kise didn’t have to be told twice. He ran back to his room feeling better that he said those things that he did, and feeling scared of the uncertainty of what could happen to him. He can only hope that Midorimacchi wouldn’t be dragged into his stupidity.

 

When Kise was sent a message that his presence was demanded in front of the emperor, he was ready to die. He thought how the months he spent here in the palace was the best months of his life and he would never exchange it for anything else and maybe if he could just say one final goodbye to Midorimacchi then he could die peacefully and go on to the afterlife without any regrets.

And so he was surprised, and a little bit suspicious  _and jealous_  when he arrived at the throne room and saw the emperor and Midorimacchi already there.

“Ryouta, you’re finally here. I was just telling Shintarou about our encounter last night.”

“It was stupid,” Midorima told him when he sat on his side.

“I know,” then he turned to the emperor, “Your Majesty, if this is a punishment, please leave Midorimacchi out of this. I will accept even death, just spare him.”

“Let’s not be dramatic, Ryouta. I have no desire to kill either of you, after all, you’ve both done me a great service.”

“Then what would happen now, Seijuurou?”

“To tell you the truth, what happened last night was a shock to me. But I must say, you have a good timing, Ryouta. Honestly, I was about to relieve you of your duties. I don’t think either of us would be into it again after my slip the other night.

“I’ll have you know that I loved Shintarou ever since and never stopped doing so. I was actually hoping that we could start form scratch after I’ve let go of you as an escort, but you told me and Shintarou confirmed it too, that he loves you, too. 

“If I am still the man that I was before I had Shintarou and his love, you two wouldn’t have seen the light of day in this kingdom and would already be in exile just like what I did to Tetsuya and Taiga. Love changes people, that’s what they said. I laughed it off a long time ago, until I myself was changed. Until I myself learned to love and had compassion and selflessness. Have I changed you the way you’ve changed me, Shintarou?”

“It was because of you that I learned to trust and to love again.”

“Then I’m happy with that,” he closed his eyes and smiled. It was the truest smile Kise have seen him do. “A kingdom far away has a dying art of music and in need of someone of your skills, Shintarou. I’ve already sent my recommendation of you to them. You can bring along Ryouta with you, he’s already entitled as a duke, just as you are. A carriage is waiting for you outside together with your things. I wish the two of you a happy life.”

Kise wasn’t able to stop the tears that came after. He was sobbing and laughing at the same time. He even went forward and hugged Akashi, who hugged him back awkwardly.

“You’re too kind, Your Highness, too kind,” he said in between sobs.

“Kise, you should go to the carriage now. I’ll follow soon.”

Kise smiled brightly one last time before running off. He was gone from their sight in seconds. 

“He seems really happy with this, don’t you think, Shintarou?”

“But this is not kindness, isn’t it?”

“No, it’s not. I’m not that much of a martyr to let myself see the two of you live on happily in my kingdom. At least do it somewhere else.”

“Thank you for not telling him about that week.”

“Do you think I’m that evil?” he said with a laugh. “It wouldn’t make you happy, I’d never do anything to make you unhappy.”

“I’m sorry that you have to go through the trouble of looking for another escort.”

“I’m not going to have another one. I want to stop with the games. It stopped being fun since I loved you, you know?”

Midorima smiled at him.

“I loved you so much, I want you to know that. But now with Kise, I’m grateful for this chance you’ve given us.”

“I’m not kidding when I told you I wish you a happy life, but if ever he breaks your heart, I’m here waiting. Go on now, Shintarou, before I say things I’d regret later on.”

Midorima pulled him close and planted a kiss on his forehead, much to Akashi’s surprise.

“I wish you happiness, too.”

When he turned his back, Akashi finally let the tears fall.

 

“What did he say?” Kise asked when Midorima finally arrived.

“He said that if you break my heart, he’ll be waiting for me.”

“Is that a bet? There’s no way I’ll break your heart.”

“We can’t say for sure, you know. But I’m really hoping you won’t.”


End file.
